Ever Lasting Light
by betty-boo
Summary: Sequel to 'For You and Yours'. A lot can change in six years. But a lot can stay the same too. Sequel to 'For You And Yours'.
1. Chapter 1

**To quote Eminem 'Guess who's back? Back again'. I haven't really wrote in a while and I'm a little rusty but this plot has been swimming in my head for just about forever. This is a continuation of 'For You and Yours'. The title of this fic stems from the Black Keys song 'Every Lasting Light'. They are an awesome band, but they do not pay me to say that. All characters remain the property of Kurt Sutter and FX Networks. Any similarity to people, names and events is entirely coincidental and this entire piece if a work of fiction. That being said, please, enjoy.**

"_...Wake up sleepyheads! It's exactly seven thirty am on another wonderful Monday morning! Cuppa Joe here on nine-zero Charming Local radio, bringing you non stop hits from past, present and future as well up to the minute traffic reports for Charming and the local area. We're gonna kick it old school and go back to where hip-hop really began, put your hand on the glock, it's Cypress Hill!_

_Crusing through the neighborhood  
__Some say I'm no good  
__Claimin I'm a criminal  
__But lets make it understood_

"Turn that shite off," Chibs mumbled sleepily. Charlotte reached out her hand from the warm bedsheets and hit the radio on the nightstand randomly until Cypress Hill stopped.

"I like Cypress Hill," she mumbled back, yawned and turned over to go back to sleep.

Seven minutes later, their snooze was interrupted as the radio started up again. _Cuppa Joe_ just wouldn't leave them alone, and felt the need to constantly remind them that it was not only Monday but it was a Monday _morning. _

"Oh, fucking Christ," Chibs muttered, crawling out of the warm bed and letting his feet hit the wooden cool floor suddenly. "When the fuck is the heating guy coming?" His voice was heavy and thick with sleep but his annoyance was plain.

"Wednesday," Charlotte mumbled from under the covers, poking a foot out the duvet and trying to adjust to the temperature outside their bed.

"Fuck that," Chibs looked at the clock bleary eyed and winced when he saw he had to be at the garage in half an hour. Monday mornings were always a bitch. "I'll see if the boys know anyone."

Charlotte didn't need to open the shop for another hour and a half but with Chibs' monologue about the heating - or lack of - coupled with the sound of the shower she couldn't get back to sleep. She got dressed quickly - no way could she stand being naked in the cool house - in dark jeans and a warm long sleeved top.

The house was silent and dark down stairs, curtains drawn gave the atmosphere of an even colder and un-lived in house. Pulling open the living room curtains and letting in the rising sun (for both heat and light) she saw Maddison curled up on the sofa and three empty beer bottles on the coffee table that Chibs had apparently downed, but not bothered to put in the garbage, before heading to bed last night. She threw the bottles in the recycling bin then put the coffee maker on, followed by the radio and turning up the volume to try and put some life into herself and the house.

She looked in her diary and notes book; Monday mornings were always hectic at her shop. All the stuff she couldn't be bothered to do on Friday or Saturday piled up for her. She was slowly weaning herself off working Saturday shifts, giving more responsibility to Ellie. Ellie was good with customers and helping Charlotte consider items to stock, but she didn't have the head for numbers. Yet.

Looking through numbers and notes and business cards, she began pouring herself a cup of black coffee. Three sharp raps on the back door made her jump. Peering through the still closed kitchen blind she spotted Jax hovering on the small porch, smoking the last inch of his cigarette.

"What are you doing up this early?" She asked unlocking and opening the door for him.

"Kids woke me up at dawn, driving me crazy," He replied through a yawn, throwing his keys on the breakfast bar and taking a seat at the counter. "Fuck, why is it so cold in here?" His eyes scanned the work surface for any signs of breakfast he could steal and eat.

"Heating's still busted," Charlotte explained, pouring him a cup of coffee and put three mountain spoonfuls of sugar in for him. As she set the cup in front of him Chibs' boots came stomping down the stairs, dragging across the dining room hardwood floor and eventually halted in the kitchen.

"Up early, Jackie boy."

"Yeah," he drawled, "Need to go see Petey before we head to the garage."

"Petey? Shit, my Monday just got better," Chibs replied sarcastically hovering around Charlotte to see what she was eating and if he could steal it. "Grapefruit? You can't eat fruit for breakfast, that's illegal."

"I like my arteries not being clogged, okay? And isn't Petey the guy with the two missing front teeth?"

Chibs and Jax started to laugh.

"Yeah, and every time he says a word with an 's' in it he fuckin' whistles," Jax added and the two laughed harder.

Jax and Chibs continued to take the piss out of Petey and his missing teeth, while Charlotte put in some rounds of toast and filled their cups.

A strangled meow came from Jax's feet and he looked down to see Bella. He leant down and scooped up the small grey cat with one hand.

"Ain't you dead yet?" He said quietly in the cat's ear.

Charlotte had found the little grey kitten in her trash can a good six years ago. The poor feline had such a bad eye infection that eventually the vet had to remove one eye and it went blind in the other about two months after that. It had practically every known disease and health issue known, but still, it wouldn't die. Bella walked around the house aimlessly but Charlotte loved it more than anything. She had latched onto the cat since she had her miscarriage. It was for all intents and purposes, a substitute of the baby she had lost. It would be more humane to kill the damn fur ball, but nobody dare. When the cat died, everyone knew she would fall to pieces again.

"Hello, my little baby," Charlotte took the cat from Jax and started baby talking and smothering it. It fit perfectly in the crook of her elbow, head resting on her breast. She got a bowl out the cupboard - Chibs made a face - and filled it with milk then set Bella on the counter and pushed it to her nose so she knew to drink it.

Chibs grimaced again. He hated the damn cat being on the work surfaces, hated the damn cat drinking from the same bowl he ate from, hated the damn cat full stop. More than anything he felt sorry for it and every time he saw it walk around the house bumping into furniture and people's legs, he just wanted to shoot it - take it out of it's misery. He'd hated that damn cat for six years now; but he'd loved Charlotte for longer.

Charlotte fed and watered all of them before the guys left to go see Petey.

"I'm going straight to Gemma's from work tonight," she reminded Chibs.

"Steak! Steak! Steak!" Jax and Chibs chanted together, mouths watering and getting excited. Clay did the best steak, Gemma did the best potatoes and homemade bread - a perfect match and a scrumptious dinner.

"See you later, babe," Chibs kissed Charlotte on the lips as he shrugged on his cut. Stepping out the front door the morning sun blinded him. "Fucking hate Mondays," he mumbled then put his shades on.

"Want me to pick Tara up tonight?" She asked Jax as he hovered in the doorway.

"Would you?" Even though he already knew her answer. Tara was heavily pregnant, due to pop next week, and not the best person to be around right now. She nodded. "You're the best," he kissed her forehead and followed Chibs out to their bikes, shielding his face from the sun.

* * *

Lyla and Opie's baby, Oliver 'Ollie' Winston, had sailed through a textbook pregnancy. Fifteen minutes after he was born the Doctor's took him away for tests and he was later diagnosed with Down's Syndrome. Now, at three years old, he was the sweetest, cheekiest and most charming boy you could ever meet. His development was slow and his vocabulary was limited, so everybody used sign language for the most part when talking directly to him.

Ollie was outside the garage running around in his diaper and a plain blue t-shirt with that morning's breakfast still stained on it. Through the open office door Charlotte could hear him laughing and singing. A few seconds later a tired Lyla appeared and took the plastic chair right next to the door.

"You okay?" Charlotte offered doodling on her paper whilst waiting for her lunch order to be delivered for her and the guys. Gemma was getting a manicure and pedicure before tonight, in her lunch hour, and there was nobody else around to cover the office.

"Yeah. Just tired."

Having Oliver had added a few years to Lyla's ever youthful face. Charlotte smiled sympathetically. They'd gotten close in the last couple of years; Charlotte thought Lyla always had it so good but when Oliver was born and Lyla couldn't deal with the stares she got from narrow minded assholes in their small town, Charlotte had finally seen her as a real person and had given a piece of her mind to people who thought Ollie was too different to be considered normal. What was normal anyway? Nothing, in their family.

"How about we go for a drink tomorrow night? Away from the Clubhouse. Just us girls - minus Preggers, of course. I don't think the guys are doing anything."

"Are you serious?" Lyla asked, "That would be so great."

Charlotte nodded and smiled, and noticing the delivery van pull into the garage she switched the phone to voicemail as she headed out to get lunch for the guys.

"Hey Ollie!" She greeted as Ollie ran up to her full speed, after distributing lunch to the workforce. She only just managed to pick him up and not fall on her back.

"Char char!" He squeezed her neck. He signed for a biscuit.

"Oh, baby, I don't have any biscuits."

Oliver frowned and looked like he was going out into a full blown tantrum.

Charlotte signed for a lollipop.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Oliver screamed. She set him down and ruffled through her bag and bought out a lollipop - an apple flavoured one she didn't like and had been sitting there for a good few weeks. Charlotte scooped him back up and he rested on her shoulder sucking at his lollipop whilst she ate her sandwich. Lyla sat with Opie and ironed out the babysitting details for the following night.

Within minutes Oliver had finished his lollipop and asked for another one. When told there were no more, the tantrum started. He sat on the ground, face going bright red as he screamed and fists balled up hitting the ground. Before it got any worse, Jax pulled into the garage on his bike with perfect timing, which silenced Ollie and left him with wide admiring eyes.

"Brum brum brum!" He jumped in Charlotte's arms with excitement and she took the time to grab a baby wipe and wipe his mucky face whilst he was distracted with the Harley.

"Hey little dude," Jax greeted and gave him a High-5 before heading back into the Clubhouse.

"Who's a clean baby?" Charlotte nuzzled Ollie's neck, smelling that fresh baby smell, peppering him with kisses on his cheek and he was giggling.

"Hey, Ollie!" Chibs' voice was unmistakable comng out from the garage behind them, "You stealing my woman?" He took Ollie from her and held him above his head.

"Mine!" Oliver laughed.

"Yeah, I thought so," Chibs agreed and handed him back and took his sandwich from Charlotte. "Thanks, babe."

"You're welcome." That was really hers, but, whatever.

"Down down," Oliver requested and Charlotte set him on the ground where his little legs took him off to Jax's bike. "Brum! Brum!"

"So, Lyla and I are going to the Coast tomorrow night. Suppose Gemma will too."

"Okay," Chibs agreed. The Coast was the best place to go in Charming for a girls' night out when they didn't want the guys tagging along to. It was pink, yellow, orange and only served cocktails and spirits. It was far too feminine and the only time Sam Crow had ever been in there was when it first opened and they offered the Club's protection.

"Hey," Jax tapped Chibs' arm on his way past to the office, and a nod signalled for him to follow.

"I'll see ya later," Chibs told her, dropped a wet kiss onto her cheek then turned to go into the office with Jax where the door slammed shut.

* * *

"Abel! Abel! Can you just calm down - please?" Tara pleaded, sitting on Gemma's couch with Abel running around and Thomas was sitting at the small children's table covered in gravy. t was even in his dark hair. Abel looked at her then ran off down the hallway yelling and pretending to be a helicopter. When he ran into the kitchen Charlotte cornered him to a stop.

"Go eat your dinner," She ordered.

"No! Army helicopters don't stop for food!"

"But they stop for fuel," she prodded his belly with the wooden spoon she was holding, "You need to fill up before your next mission."

"What's my next mission?" He asked breathlessly.

"Top secret," she leant to his eye level and tapped his nose. Abel ran off back into the living room, took his seat next to Thomas and starting stuffing his face with mashed potatoes. Tara looked relieved for the impending 3 minutes peace she would get before he finished his food.

Gemma smiled, mixing the filling for her pie and smoking a cigarette. "I'm glad someone can keep a handle on that boy's energy."

Charlotte snorted. "I wish I had half his energy. Stores killing me." She stopped pouring the dressing over the salad, but then thought maybe she should put some more on. Oh, who cared anyway? Nobody ever ate salad in their family it was just there for decoration.

"Why?"

"Two main suppliers went bust. High demand from customers but nothing to give 'em."

"Something will turn up. It always does. How's Preggers?" Gemma popped her pie in the oven and slammed the door shut, nodding to the living room.

"I daren't ask her."

* * *

The guys all turned up together and the house was suddenly filled with an explosion of laughter, banter and excited kids running around. Seats on the sofa in the living room were haggled over, and the television channel fought over. The kids were put in the spare room; some sleeping some watching the Disney DVD quietly. Only Ollie remained with the adults and he was content on Lyla's knee.

As the last warm dish was served on the table everybody took their usual seats. Clay sat next to Jax's immediate right, and as always when Jax passed he gave an appreciative squeeze on Clay's shoulder. Jax was the President but this was Clay's home, and he always gave up the head of the table for the head of the Club.

Random voices filled the table as people asked for different bowls of whatever and salt and sauce and another beer. The familiar sound of clashing cutlery and plates filled every body's ears as they piled on the food. As soon as every body's plate was filled the din ceased as people changed to stuffing their faces.

"You want me to take him?" Charlotte heard Opie ask Lyla.

"No, I'm fine, he'll be asleep in a minute."

A bottle of white wine appeared from somewhere and Chibs was pouring most of it into Charlotte's glass. Her eyes met Gemma's from across the table over the green bottle. Gemma smiled and took a sip from her own glass. Once Charlotte's glass was filled, Chibs kissed her cheek.

"Get that down ya," he nudged her with his elbow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews guys, glad you all like it. I just realised I don't have a beta for this story, so if you want to hlep me out please let me know in a PM or in a review. Thanks.**

**Chapter 02**

The owner of the bright yellow Camaro not only had an extremely poor choice in car colour, but he also couldn't drive. He'd drove straight into his neighbours' mailbox in a failed attempt at a burnout from, tearing off half the front bumper and damaging his wheel. Driving it half way across town to Teller Morrow Automotive had not been the smartest move, only making the damage worse.

"Fuckin' yuppies," Chibs stood up and wiped the excess grease and oil off his hands, kicking the already fucked up passenger side tyre. The guy lived down the street from him and Charlotte and was a complete idiot, always making himself out to be something he wasn't. "Looks like a long day and some overtime for you and me, Ope."

It was close to Thanksgiving and the garage had a surge of orders, families wanting their cars tuned and serviced ready to go visiting family.

Opie stared at the engine and blinked, lost in thought.

"You got somewhere you need to be, I can take care of this," Chibs offered, gesturing to the open hood of the car.

"Huh?" Opie grunted.

"The car?"

"Oh, yeah, it's busted up alright."

"If you've gotta get home to your family Ope, I can-"

"No, no, it's cool," he walked over to the bench and grabbed a small crowbar, "We'll finish it together quicker anyway."

* * *

Chibs and Opie worked on the Camaro all day, working up a sweat in the end bay as cars, trucks and bikes came and went after a quick tune up. By the time the sky was a pinky orange with the setting sun, they were nearly finished.

"Just need to finish this tyre, check the bearings; it'll be ready for lunch tomorrow," Opie noted.

Chibs threw his tools in the red tool drawer signalling he was done, then yanked off the blue bandana he wore on his head to at least try to fend off _some_ of the grease and oil getting on his hair.

"You got somethin' to say, Opie, just say it."

Opie closed the hood of the car slowly. "Don't know what you're talking about," he stated calmly.

"You've been wanting to say something to me all day, I can tell." Chibs walked over to the small cream refrigerator with a dented door they kept under one of the workbenches and grabbed two beers, throwing one to Opie. "So just say it."

"I don't - Hang on," Opie's phone was vibrating in his pocket. It was Lyla.

With all the curse words Opie was saying under his breath and the way his hand kept rubbing over his face and smearing more dirt on it, Chibs knew the phone call wasn't a good one.

"Everything ok?" He asked when Opie hung up.

"Piney's been taken into hospital," he replied with a sigh.

"Shit!" Chibs pushed himself off the work bench getting ready to make a move.

"No, he's fine, just skipped his meds again. I swear the old bastard just does it so he can get a sponge bath."

"Have you seen the nurses at St Thomas? Can you blame him?" Chibs questioned with raised eyebrows. "C'mon, let's go."

* * *

Piney felt woozy and light headed to say the least.

"What the hell you all doing here?" he grumbled, looking around at Jax, Tara, Opie, Juice, Chibs and Gemma.

"Piney, you're sick," Jax stated.

Piney chuckled, years of smoking taking it's toll, making his voice deep and when he laughed it just rumbled off his chest. "I started being 'sick' thirty years ago."

"Yeah," Gemma agreed, folding her arms, "And you started being a mean, miserable bastard thirty years ago too, but that's no excuse not to take your meds."

Piney grumbled again and mumbled under his breath - something about women and being pushy.

"Well, I ain't dead yet, so you can all leave now."

"Pop," Opie quietly admonished.

"Don't 'Pop' me," Piney snapped.

Knowing they weren't going to get anywhere except receive more abuse from Piney, everybody exited the room.

"Hey," Jax stopped Juice in the hallway, "Give me a minute," He nodded his head to Piney's room.

"Sure," Juice gave a firm nod and waited with the guys at the end of the hallways while Gemma drove Tara home.

Piney looked up at the opening door hopefully.

"Thought you were the Nurse giving me my sponge bath," he grunted in disappointment.

"Sorry, Old Man, my hands are kinda cold," Jax smirked. His smile widened at the glare Piney gave him. "What are you doing, man, seriously?"

A staring contest ensued between the two. The only sound in the room was the beeping heart monitor and the odd hospital announcement in the hospital hallway. Quickly, Piney realised Jax wasn't going to leave him alone without getting answers - as per usual. Still looking at the who, what, why, when and where aspect of any given situation. He was always looking at 'the bigger picture'.

"Like you gotta ask," Piney said quietly. "I'm old and my body is giving up on me. I hate my family seeing me like this; hate my Grandchildren having to see their Grandpa like this. I don't wanna drag it out any longer than I need to."

Jax scoffed, shaking his head. "I thought you had more decency than this Piney. Trying to go for an easy way out before my kid is even born?"

"That's not fair. You can't guilt trip an old shit head like me."

* * *

When the guys got back to the Clubhouse, they noticed an extra two bikes in the parking lot.

"Tig! Bobby!" Jax shouted as he led everybody inside. "When the fuck did you guys get back?" he asked loudly, as the guys welcomed back their brothers.

"Like five minutes ago, brother, wondered where the hell you all went," Bobby smiled, clearly stoned, and his gold crown tooth glinting under the low hanging lights.

"Piney's at ," Jax explained, taking off his Reaper Crew hat and running a quick hand through his dishevelled hair before putting it back on his head.

"What happened? Leave you assholes alone for three days and shit happens?" Tig asked from the other side of the bar, popping the cap on his second beer since returning.

"He didn't take his meds. Again." Opie took a beer from a Crow Eater.

"Could ask you the same thing," Juice nodded to Tig's bandaged up and bruised nose.

"Yeah," Jax replied stiffly, "What happened to keeping a low profile in Tacoma?"

"Hey! I'm totally low profile whaddya talking about?" Tig drew up his defences. "This? This is nothing. Walked into a bar and there wasn't an Irishman or a Scot in there."

"Told ya I should've gone with." Chibs nudged Jax.

"Funny. You all thought that one up before you left?" He motioned to Tig and Chibs who now couldn't stop laughing.

"Shoulda seen the other guy," Tig offered.

Jax looked to Bobby for a clearer explanation, but didn't get any further to the truth. Bobby just chuckled. There was that smile and the gold tooth again.

"Alright, we're gonna talk about this properly."

The President left his phone in the cigar box on top of the pool table, signalling a Chapel meeting, and took the chair at the head of the table. Opie sat to his left, Tig to the right and everybody else filled in around them.

"First Tacoma," Jax pointed to Tig, "Then Prospects," he pointed to Juice who nodded.

They couldn't decide on the final third prospect and by the time they actually exited chapel the orange sky had turned navy blue.

Chibs was one of the last to leave and rolled his shoulders as he walked to his bike, ready for a hot shower. Walking closer to his bike he noticed one of the garage bay doors was still open and a light was on. He checked to see who was working there and when he didn't see anyone there, he started to close it up cursing under his breath about never having a Prospect around when they needed one.

"Hey," Opie sprouted up behind him and startled Chibs, "You were right, earlier. I do have to talk to you."

"About what?" Chibs flicked the last light off and started to unlock the chain attached to the metal roller doors.

"I wanted you to hear this from me."

"Alright," Chibs nodded, waiting, slowly letting the door down.

Silence reigned from Opie.

Opie opened his mouth to say something, then stopped. He exhaled then inhaled deeply.

"Ellie's pregnant."

Chibs suddenly lost control and the chain slid through his hands, slightly burning his palms, and the grey roller shutter door fell to the ground, the metal on concrete sound echoing throughout the silent forecourt.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for your reviews and adding me to Favourties etc. Super thanks to Verda for beta-ing this for me and giving me a fresh pair of eyes.

**Chapter 03**

How come when you're in a rush, traffic goes slow, green lights turn to red and an onslaught of old people and small children dawdle across the road in front of you?

Charlotte beeped her car horn at the extremely dirty grey Soccer Mom van in front of her.

"The lights are green, bitch! Go!" she screeched, gripping the wheel tighter.

Several minutes later she bristled into the store, her mood lifting slightly when she saw Ellie had already opened up.

"Thanks for opening Ell, sorry I'm late, everything went wrong this morning," she called into the store in a general direction as she made her way to the small back room, quaintly called a 'Staff Room'. It was just big enough to house a desk, two computer chairs, a kettle, a tiny fridge, a small antique coat stand and a tiny safe in the window conveniently located beneath the tiny window. There was a poster on the back of the door of the American flag with a side view of a skeleton riding a Harley. Quite possibly at the courtesy of Jax, though Charlotte had never found the culprit who had used a staple gun to secure it to her door.

Ellie replied with a "Morning" from a corner of the store, where she was activating the till and card machine ready for customers.

Charlotte used one of the full length mirrors she had on the shop floor to check her hair and appearance. "Chibs got up, and I only wanted to go back to sleep for another ten minutes, but I went back for another hour." She went through her morning's activities with Ellie which had led her to be several minutes late, and reapplied her lipstick. "Then the coffee machine broke. Not surprised really, had it for years and it gets used at least three times a day. I'm thinking of going to that electrical wholesale place in Lodi at the weekend. Get a new one. A red one. The kitchen needs an overhaul."

Ellie cleared her throat. "Charlie, I know this is late notice, but I was wondering if I could – well, you said the other day i had some vacation time owed? Can I use it for next Monday?"

"Monday?" Charlotte slightly frowned. It was only Thursday. That left her 1 and a half days to find a replacement.

"Toby said he can come in."

"Hmm. Yeah, ok. Just one day, right? You doing anything nice?"

"It's a family thing. I mean-" Ellie cut herself short. She'd been so used to using her 'family' as an excuse to get out of school activities or if she wanted to bow out of one her friends' parties, that she had completely forgotten that Charlotte was, in fact, her family.

Charlotte turned and frowned at her some more. "What family thing?" she started to panic racking her brain for some sort of function or birthday or anniversary she had forgotten.

"It's personal, I meant it's personal."

Charlotte turned back to the mirror and played with her hair. Up. Down. Up. Down. Should she have it cut?

"Actually," Ellie started to speak again and got Charlotte's attention, "I wanted to talk to you about...something."

"Sure, sweetheart."

Before Ellie could continue, there was a huge bang right outside the store and both women turned to look out the large window that lined the front of the shop to see that it was caused by two cars which had had a head on collision. Smoke billowed from both crushed cars and people in the street had already stopped and got their phones out to film and take pictures.

Charlotte and Ellie ran outside to get a better look themselves, cringing at the mess of blood and matted hair on the smashed windscreen of the black car. Suddenly the door of the green car creaked open and a young guy got out, clutching his arm in pain and blood pouring out a large gash on the side of his head. A man reached out his hand to help him, but he turned it down and started sprinted down the street, away from the scene of the crime.

"Can you believe that?" Charlotte said to Ellie, shaking her head. She didn't even recognise who he was, a rarity in Charming.

"No," Ellie replied simply, shaking her head.

* * *

As Charlotte finished up serving her customer Ellie jogged to her from the back room, a little out of breath. She slapped her hands on the counter.

"That was my Dad, Grandpa's in hospital."

"Oh no," Charlotte held a hand to her mouth. "Did he skip on his meds again?"

Ellie nodded.

"You go, take the day if you need it, I got it here."

"Thanks." Ellie reached over the counter and hugged Charlotte. "You're the best."

"Oh!" Charlotte replied slightly surprised. "Thanks."

"I did say take the day, y'know," Charlotte smiled as Ellie returned to the store just before closing.

"I know," Ellie replied and smiled sheepishly.

"Piney okay?"

Ellie nodded. "He will be if he starts on his meds again."

As Charlotte closed the till and checked the cash, putting it into a cash bag, Ellie began putting away tops and jeans back on the shelves in their correct order after being manhandled and tried on by customers all day.

She took a small pile and bought them over to the counter and continued to fold, clearing her throat before speaking.

"Remember earlier when I said I wanted to tell you something?" Ellie said in a small voice that made her seem even younger than her eighteen years of age.

"Uh-huh," Charlotte nodded, still counting the money.

"I've been seeing Billy Bryant for a couple of months."

"Oh, he is so cute. If I were your age again...Wait, is that weird that I think an eighteen year old is hot? Can I get arrested for that?"

"Well," Ellie ignored her rambling questions, "I was also sort of seeing Jahred Moses about the same time. Anyway, we went to a house party and...and then, now, we – I'm pregnant."

"What?" Charlotte snapped her head up and tears were already forming in her eyes.

"Shit. I shouldn't of told you, I know, I'm sorry. But, I don't know whether to keep it or not. Dad and Lyla are being so supportive – I even asked them whether I should tell you or not – and the whole situation is kinda freaking me out a little bit, because, I mean c'mon this is my Dad," Ellie gave a little chuckle.

"A baby?" Charlotte whispered. "A baby." She kept repeating those words under her breath as she walked around the serving counter to the front and pulled down the blinds on the door and window, blocking out the street lights outside.

"You're having a little baby?"

At first, Ellie had been scared of Charlotte's reaction. She had talked everything over with her Dad and Lyla – her Dad had freaked out at first but Lyla had been supportive right from the beginning. Finally realising that Opie had no choice but to be calm and rational, especially after his shouting had upset Ollie, he finally began . Now, she didn't even know what she had been scared about. Charlotte didn't have her own kids but she was practically an expert in pregnancy and child rearing, especially after looking after so many of other people's children. Ellie hoped that Charlotte could actually help her in her decision to keep the baby or not.

Charlotte took hold of Ellie's shoulders. "We're going to have a baby." Charlotte smiled and hugged her tightly. "A beautiful baby with blonde hair and blue eyes, just like you."

Ellie looked out, over Charlotte's shoulder, in to the dusk of the store and she realised, with heightening fear, that this scenario was actually scarier than her flipping out and being angry.

"Charlotte?" Ellie's voice came out a little squeaky.

"Ssssh, it's going to be fine. A little baby..." Charlotte ran a hand through Ellie's long blonde hair and it sent a shiver down the young woman's spine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 004. Thanks for your reviews and my Beta Julianne who says the nicest things that make my ego big enough to give me the confidence to post these new chapters :)**

Charlotte was practically bouncing on the balls of her feet in the kitchen with excitement when she heard Chibs arrive home.

The ride from the garage to his house had been one of a blur. Ellie was pregnant? Really? She was so young, so innocent. Maybe not anymore, but she had been. She was still the awkward 12 year old at family dinners who was too young to sit with 'grown-ups' but too old to sit at the 'children's table'. At someone's birthday, when Ellie was 16, Bobby had given her half a red plastic cup of beer and Chibs had flipped. He'd gone and narked to Opie who just laughed and said it was okay. Chibs knew that kids were growing up fast these days, his Kerrianne had turned 21 just a few months ago but Jesus, 18 with a baby? How was Opie holding it together like he was?

When he parked his bike next to Charlotte's black Audi he started to feel sick. He hoped that Ellie had kept it a secret from Charlotte – it would be like a dirty little secret between Ellie, Opie, Lyla and Chibs. Charlotte didn't need to know – she didn't need to know anything that would hurt her so much.

"Hey, babe," he called from the front door, dropping his keys in to the wooden bowl, joining the spare house key set and her car keys. He was acting natural, nothing out of the ordinary from any other night when he got home.

"Hey!" she called from the kitchen. "How was work?"

Good. She always asked that question; so far so good.

"Same shit different day. You?" He started to flick through the junk mail left on the side.

"Wonderful!"

She practically walked on air from the kitchen to the living room where he was. She flung her arms round his neck and lifted herself off the ground and he had to wrap his arms around her waist to stop them both from falling.

"Yeah?" he asked, slightly nervous.

"Did you hear?" she whispered and looked up at him with bright, glossy eyes.

She knew. Fuck. Ellie had told her.

"Ellie's pregnant. We're going to have a baby!"

Ellie had told her and made her get her hopes up. The next few weeks she'd be looking at prams and high chairs and baby clothes in those shitty catalogues that got stuffed inside your mailbox randomly, and you wonder how the hell they got your address in the first place.

"She – what? _We_?"

"Ellie's pregnant. She's going to have a baby and we're going to look after it!" She beamed, hands wound tight in his cut, tugging in excitement. He stared at her, brain trying to process what she was telling him.

One of her hands left his leather and went down to undo his belt buckle.

"Did she tell you that?" He asked, pulling her hand away and holding it against his chest, searching her eyes.

"She's pregnant. She's eighteen. She can't look after a baby." Charlotte said matter of factly.

Chibs narrowed his eyes. "Did Ellie _say_ she was going to even _have_ the baby?"

The sound of Charlotte's hand smacking his cheek echoed through the kitchen. She hit him with such a force that the momentum had flung her hair across her face.

"You're an asshole." She stated calmly.

"Am I? Or are you just pissed at me because I'm the only who's thinking straight?" he glared at her, beyond pissed that she'd just smacked him like that. A part of him wanted to just get on his bike and ride, let her calm down, but a bigger part was worried like hell about her current state of mind.

"Don't you dare take this away from me!" She shouted. "She's having that baby and it's going to be mine!"

"You don't get to decide! It's _her_ baby!"

"It's mine!" Charlotte screeched, her voice was so high in pitch that Madison howled in the background. "It's mine! It's mine because you can't give me one!"

Her hands had started to hit randomly at his chest, but he was quick to catch them before they inflicted anymore pain on him.

"Calm down. Just, calm down," he soothed her after she had tried to throw a couple of more punches. She collapsed against him, earlier than she normally did, her cheek fell against his chest, and her hands fisted his leather again.

"It is so not fair," she whimpered like a small child. He wrapped his arms around her tighter and kissed the top of her head.

"I know, I know it's not."

She started to sob. "Ellie's going to get rid of it, isn't she?"

"We don't know yet, just don't get your hopes up."

He kissed her head again.

"I'm sorry," she said after a short silence.

"Me too."

She pulled away and wiped her eyes.

"I'm going for a shower."

"I'll order take out."

Charlotte hugged him tight, her cheek pressed against his, loving the warmth of his skin on hers. "You're the best." She said softly into his ear.

She felt him smile against her.

* * *

Jax and Tara's tiny kitchen was filled with plates and bowls of food, the oven and the four hobs burning greatly, still cooking and adding to the Thanksgiving feast. The women in the kitchen were keeping themselves entertained with large glasses of wine, the same as the guys keeping themselves entertained with a seemingly endless supply of beer whilst watching the football game. All the yelling and swearing at the football players was a load of horse shit - nobody followed football, nobody really knew who the players were, it was just an excuse to get drunk and a ritual. Kids were running around all over the place, crawling under people's legs that were propped up on the large coffee table, then hopping on cushions that were sprawled over the floor in an impromptu assault course.

"I can't wait to stuff my face. I've been starving myself since last night." Lyla commented, pinching a small potato and licking her lips.

"Good, because I think we'll all be having Turkey sandwiches for the next 2 weeks." Tara added, opening the oven door and poking the big bird with a thermometer.

"Not if you get there first." Gemma smirked, nodding at Tara's huge belly as she grabbed the turkey from the oven and carefully putting it onto the counter.

Charlotte entered the kitchen, her arm full of empty beer bottles. She dumped them in a pile on the floor near the bin. "We need to feed 'em before they drink everything. There's only one more case left."

"Good timing, turkey's done!" Lyla smiled inhaling the smell of fresh turkey juices.

The girls hauled ass and carried as much as they could in both hands to the table. When the guys caught on that the food was being served they began to shuffle their way from the TV and to the table. Two tables had been put together, and magically, they were the same height. Six chairs were the same and then the rest were different heights, styles and colours but it didn't bother anyone.

Jax started cutting the turkey and passing plates down the two rows of his starving family members quickly as possible. Tig began making sexual innuendos about chickens and breasts and legs. Abel followed Tig's lead quickly, declaring himself a 'breast man' but not realising what he was talking about made him even more the more cute.

"Anyone got the wishbone, yet?" Charlotte asked.

It was a tradition that whoever got the wishbone of the Turkey on their plate, they would pull it with the person they were sitting opposite with. Charlotte had had it once when she was fifteen and never again. Every year she held out for either herself or the person sitting opposite her – this year being Clay – getting it.

"I've dished like, two plates out," Jax made a face at her.

"I know," she mumbled inspecting yet another plate Chibs just passed her as she slowly handed it down the line.

"I got it!" Clay announced once everyone had turkey on their plate. Charlotte gasped in excitement.

"Ready?" Clay asked as he stood up and held it out to her over the table.

"Yes yes yes!" she squealed. She grabbed half of it and pulled. And pulled. It didn't break.

"Is this a dud?" she asked in annoyance.

"You're not pulling hard enough," Tig began, "Pull it like you-"

"Hey!" Tara interjected.

"What? I was gonna say 'pull it like you mean it'," Tig defended himself.

The wishbone suddenly cracked and the two pieces flew off into the air, everyone hearing them clink as they hit something but nobody could actually see them.

"Where the hell did that go?" Clay asked.

"Just both make a wish," Jax said, waving the situation off with his hand, "Let's eat.!"

Charlotte closed her eyes for a brief few seconds whilst she made her wish. When she opened her eyes Clay was staring back at her. He gave her a wink and sat back down.

* * *

After a long weekend off, Charlotte was glad her store was slow. Ellie was using up some vacation time and had that day and the two following days off. Charlotte wasn't sure what she was doing, but she gladly gave the younger woman the time off so she could look after herself and the baby. Flicking through the open magazine on the counter she smiled at the picture of a blonde haired and blue eyed baby in a pushchair smiling back at her. The pushchair had a cup holder, a built in mobile and if you ordered before the end of the month you got a free diaper bag and matching rain cover. Charlotte ringed it with a thick black marker to save for later. She'd show it to Ellie, ask her what colour she should get – 'Princess Pink' for a girl or 'Tantalising Turquoise' for a boy.

"Hey," Tara greeted.

"Oh, hi," Charlotte greeted. She didn't even know anybody had walked in she was so engrossed with her magazine. "What's up? Shouldn't you be resting?"

"Yeah, but," Tara shrugged and looked around, "Where's Ellie? I'm supposed to meet her."

"She had today off, and the next two days after that."

"Oh right," Tara nodded, then her face dropped and paled slightly. "Oh."

"Oh what? Hang on, why are you meeting her if she's got the day off?"

"Um, it's – I – it's pregnancy brain. Forget you ever saw me."

"What are you two up to?" Charlotte rounded the corner and blocked Tara off with ease – she was super slow when she was that heavily pregnant.

"Nothing we were just ... meeting up that's all."

"Baby stuff?"

"Yeah. She didn't want to go through the abortion on her own."

Charlotte's mouth dropped open.

"Shit, stupid pregnancy brain," Tara cursed, feeling beyond horrible that she had let that slip out. And how had she misread Ellie's text so badly that she'd actually gone to Charlotte's store to meet her when it was her day off? Before she could say anything else Charlotte was running out the back door to her car.

Tara immediately got out her phone and called Chibs.

"'Lo'?" he picked up without even looking at the caller id, phone wedged between his shoulder and ear as he worked on a raised car.

"Chibs, oh my god I'm such an idiot! It's this stupid baby it's making me fat and stupid! Stupid!"

"Err...Did you want Jax, love?" He asked giving an eager glance to the other side of the garage where Jax was busy talking to a customer.

"I accidentally told Charlotte that Ellie is scheduled to have an abortion today."

"What?" Chibs stood back and the hood of the car slammed shut, narrowly missing Juice.

"Hey! You nearly sliced my fingers off!" Juice accused.

"You'll get over it," Chibs threw a cloth at him before going back to his phone call. "How did you 'accidentally' tell her, Tara? An accident is knocking over a drink, leaving a light switch on not – not – not _this!"_

"I know!" Tara sniffled.

"Put her on the phone." Chibs walked out the garage onto the forecourt, dragging a hand through his hair, over his forehead.

"She's not here."

He clenched his fist. "Where _has_ she gone?" His voice grew darker.

"Well, where's Ellie?"

Chibs looked up. Ellie was on the benches – on the phone whilst chewing on her nail. She hung up staring at her phone – probably trying to get through to Tara but kept getting her answer machine. Ellie gave up and started walking to her car, and like a bad movie in constant slow motion Charlotte's car drew into the parking lot and parked behind Ellie's so she couldn't reverse out.

"Hey, what's up?"Chibs heard Ellie ask.

"What's up?" Charlotte snapped, shoving Ellie's shoulder hard enough to make the blonde stumble back against her car door.

"Hello? Hello?" Tara's worried voice came through the airwaves, signalling to Chibs she was still on the line.

"Yeah, sorry, best go. Stay where you are, the shit's about to hit the fan."

"What's up?" Charlotte repeated. "You! You lied to me, you went behind my back. How could you keep something like this a secret from me?"

"I never lied to you, I just never told you." Ellie reminded.

"That's even worse!" Charlotte wailed. A small crowd of Opie, Gemma and Jax were forming, watching the exchange. Croweaters and hangarounds on the benches stopped their conversations mid-flow. "You _knew _how much this meant to me, please don't go, please." Charlotte sobbed, taking hold of Ellie's hands, locking their fingers together so she couldn't go anywhere.

"Charlotte no, don't. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to see you like this." Ellie started to cry too, her tears making small dark blobs on her t-shirt.

"Don't go through with this, please." Charlotte pleaded, her eyes already bloodshot from crying. "I'm _begging_ you!" Charlotte's nails were digging deeper into her own and Ellie's skin in desperation. "I'll get down on my knees and beg if you want me to."

Jax blinked hard, glancing to his left to see that Chibs was still standing there, looking like he was making no effort to intervene anytime soon. Jax stepped forward and grabbed Charlotte's wrists gently.

"Hey," he whispered in her ear, "Let go, Charlotte."

"No!" Charlotte choked on a sob.

"Come on, come on, babe, just let her go, okay?" he kept his voice nothing above a whisper, his words concise and his tone calm.

He started to position himself in between the two of them and slowly Charlotte was losing sight of Ellie and could just feel her hands start to go limp in her own. His hands tightened around Charlotte's wrists, pulling them down and away from Ellie. When their fingers finally broken apart from each other, Charlotte began to get frantic.

"No! What have you done? Look at what you've done!" She stared at her empty hands as Jax, with help from Gemma, now fully blocked her off from Ellie.

Opie urged his daughter into her car and she drove away.

"Look at what you've done!" She wailed, clenching her fists so hard that her nails dug into the flesh of her palms.

"I know, I know what I've done," he assured her, wrapping his arms around her so that she wouldn't run away and do something stupid.

Jax was wearing his blue flannel shirt and a white t-shirt underneath. His body heat permeated through to Charlotte as she rested her cheek on his chest. She was shaking and his heat comforted her. And he was solid. She felt herself become exhausted; adrenaline leaving her body suddenly and sagging against her brother seemed like a good idea right then.

Ellie was gone. The smell of car exhaust fumes burned her nostrils, her tears burned her eyes and Gemma yelling at nosy passersby in the background burned her ears. The soothing pattern of Jax's hands on her back was lolling her to a sleep when suddenly her head started to feel light headed and she swayed. Had this been a dream? Was she waking up? She lifted her head up and felt the same feeling again. Everything swayed and colours danced in front of her eyes. Yes, she was waking up. She let the colours consume her and her world went black as she floated to the ground.

"Shit!" Jax cursed in surprise as Charlotte just suddenly went limp in his arms.

"She fainted?" Gemma asked but she already knew the answer.

"Yeah. It's okay I got her." He hooked his arm under her legs and picked her up and took her inside the Clubhouse.

* * *

Jax didn't emerge until later that afternoon. He and Gemma had been talking in their own private meeting in the small kitchen. Gemma had broke down in tears, Jax had wiped his away quickly. They had then took turns sitting with Charlotte in Jax's old dorm room, that was now officially Bradley's, but he was locked up in San Joaquin for at least the next 6 months, so it was fair game.

Jax begrudgingly left Charlotte in the dorm with Bobby and Juice to watch over her from the main Clubhouse. Gemma had gone home about an hour before, Clay needing his shots. Jax wanted to stay to fix everything, but Tara needed him at home. Walking to his bike he found Chibs sitting sideways on his own, smoking a cigarette. As Jax approached, he could see Chibs had been out there for a while, a grand total of six cigarette butts stomped out in a semi-neat pile near his front wheel.

Jax exhaled deeply, his breath coming out in a 'whoosh'. "What the fuck was that back there, man?" he asked.

"You tell me," Chibs answered. His reply was so quick it nearly took Jax off guard.

"Why didn't you do something? She's your Lady."

"And what exactly is this 'something' you want me to do, Jackson? I can slice open a guy's throat and I can shoot someone in the head point blank, but I cannot ... fix ... your ... sister."

"Fix? I'm not asking you to _fix_ anything you just needed to be there for her!"

Chibs' head snapped in Jax's direction and he let out a slightly insane laugh. "And where do you think I've been for the past six years, Jackson? Everybody always gives me the 'Poor fucking Charlotte' routine and I'm sick to death of it."

"Of what?"

"Of picking up the fucking eggshell pieces that everybody else tries to avoid!" He shouted, launching himself off his bike seat. "She goes quiet for a while then she fucking explodes and I get the full hit. That?" He pointed generally behind him, "That shit earlier was nothing. _Nothing_, Jackie boy. I've gone home before and she's been there, but silent. Deathly silent. I've had to kick our bathroom door in so many times because I thought she was bleeding out that in the end we don't have a lock on our door anymore. Ever notice that?"

Jax had to turn away from his brother with the look that Chibs was giving him. Helpless. He didn't like it.

"No." Jax simply answered, folded his arms over his chest. "I'm sorry, bro. I had no idea. You should've told me. I didn't mean to come at you like that."

Chibs gave a one shoulder shrug that signalled the apology was accepted. He bought out his cigarette packet but found it to be empty and tossed it on the ground. Jax remained silent as Chibs got on his bike and took off.

He sighed, looking at the floor and kicked the recently discarded packet. A cigarette rolled out, the white stick gathering dirt.

"Well, what do you know?," he smiled as he bought it to his lips and reached for his Zippo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 005**

**Thank you for all your reviews. Seriously. I'm like a kid at Christmas when I get a review. It encourages me to write when you tell me how much you are enjoying this.**

There was only one place he could go. He couldn't very well go home and have Madison whining at him because her bowl wasn't full and have her look at him - _look_ at him in a way that signalled she knew Charlotte was upset. He couldn't go home and watch Bella bump into everything, then make that pitiful 'Meow' without wanting to ring its neck.

Gemma's kitchen door was unlocked, as usual, and after a quick one-two courtesy rap on the glass panel he pushed it open and saw her standing at the stove sitting a big pot with a wooden spoon. It smelt like a stew and he realised as the scent hit his nostrils first and then his stomach, that he'd skipped lunch and would graciously inhale any food put in front of him.

Gemma put the wooden spoon back on the counter and turned the flame down.

"Hungry?" She asked.

This is why he often found himself sitting at the long dining table with a beer or at the breakfast bar with a fresh cup of tea, telling her about another argument, asking her what to do to fix it. Gemma didn't judge him or treat him differently – not now anyway. She had at first, starting picking at him to do this, do that, change this, in order to attempt to satisfy the emptiness that Chibs and Charlotte both felt. But he couldn't do what she suggested and in the end he guessed she just gave up and figured the best thing was to just offer him a little safe haven; a beer and some grub.

"Starvin'," he replied as he took a seat at the breakfast bar, bringing out his gold Zippo lighter that Charlotte had bought him a good few years ago. It had a large, solid engraved letter 'C' on the front and on the back. He flipped it over and over in his palm. He couldn't tell which one was her, and which one was him, where one finished and one ended. That's what she told him when he'd open it. It sounded pretty deep and profound to him then, and it still did now.

Gemma placed two bowls of stew on the counter, followed by a few rounds of freshly brought and sliced bread.

Chibs frowned at the presence of only two servings and not three.

"Clay's sleeping like a baby," Gemma informed him. The shots she put into his hands had a side effect of making him very drowsy.

"I gotta do ... _something _about this," he finally said, tapping his lighter on the granite.

"I'm pissed about Ellie's decision, too," Gemma started, grabbing a piece of bread and dunking it into the stew before taking a huge bite out of it. "But it can't be undone." She concluded around a mouthful of food.

Chibs mirrored her actions and stuffed his face with the stew. "What're we gonna do?"

"There's only one thing to do."

"I told you before Gem, no, okay? I can't put anybody else through that ... You forgotten already what Jax went through with Abel?"

"Oh, shut up. That's exactly the reason you came around here. You know I'll do it. I'll do it in heartbeat." Gemma shrugged, stuffing herself full of more bread and stew. She kept that calm and reassurance about herself, as always.

Chibs paused in silence and thought - really _thought_ about what Gemma was getting at here. She was going to steal someone's baby so that he and Charlotte could raise it as their own. They quite obviously couldn't have their own and they had been turned down for adoption too many times. Charlotte even applied for adoption as a single parent, thinking the longevity of Chibs' criminal record was putting the authorities off, but she still got turned down. That's what she hated him most for, he knew it. Not the fact that they couldn't biologically have a child, but they weren't even seen as fit parents in the eyes of the law to raise someone else's. Kidnapping seemed the only alternative option. Chibs rolled the word inside his head and felt nauseous.

"People will talk. She won't be pregnant and then suddenly have a baby?" He questioned.

"You adopted. Obviously." Gemma quickly replied, like she'd already thought of that.

"What do you think Charlie would say?"

"Thank you?"

Chibs pushed his empty bowl away and went back to tossing his lighter around his hand.

"Look," Gemma continued, "It's not like I'd take a baby from Mr and Mrs Smith who live in ideal suburbia and go to Church every Sunday. It'll be from some drug addict of a mother who got pregnant by an equally dead beat pimp."

He'd done some pretty messed up things in his life but this would really be the cherry on top of the criminal ice cream. What would he tell it when he or she was older? Could he actually live the rest of his life looking at a child that was neither his or hers?

"No, I can't do it Gem," He growled in frustration and rested his head in his hand. "Christ I feel sick just thinking about it. I'd be constantly looking over my shoulder to see if the cops were there – and I do enough of that already."

Gemma nodded, but pursed her lips and grabbed a cigarette out her bag to try and hide her annoyance. She wanted another Grandbaby of her own. Tara was popping them out at record speed but there was a void in her own heart where Charlotte's baby should be.

After a smoke, a cup of coffee and Gemma had cleaned out her bird cage Chibs made a move to leave.

"I'm heading back to the Clubhouse," he pulled out his phone to make sure there were no urgent messages from anybody. "Thanks." He called over his shoulder.

"Anytime," She replied but she was more interested in setting her bird back on its perch than anything he was doing at that moment. "Poor guy."

* * *

Charlotte thought that day she would end up feeling sick to her stomach, but in fact she had never been more focussed. She'd arrived at work early, having taken the previous day off after Ellie had her ... operation, at the unrelenting persistence of Jax. In the end, they had spent so much time arguing about whether she was 'allowed' to go to work or should stay at home (under constant supervision) that it was mid-morning anyway so she spent the day at Jax and Tara's, playing with Abel and Tommy while Tara rested and double checked her hospital bag. Piney was there too, just released from hospital and got dropped off by Opie.

"I see we've both been put in the 'Can't be left alone' category," Piney said as he pulled Charlotte close for a hug. She had to laugh as she agreed with him. Piney spent all day on the same spot on the sofa, sleeping. He only woke to go to the bathroom or to eat or down his medication. He even slept right through Abel and Tommy's rambunctious playing.

After lunch when the boys both went down for a nap Charlotte nearly lost her mind again. Tara and Piney were asleep on different sofas and she stood alone in the living room. Piney was sick, and getting worse, getting closer to his time to meet the Grim Reaper they all so proudly wore on their cuts, and Tara had a new life inside her. And there was Charlotte, plop in the middle of them both.

She'd gone into Abel and Tommy's room; they'd been put together to make way for the crib for the new baby in the nursery right next to Jax and Tara's. She got as comfy as she could on the blue and yellow chequered sofa that had been there since Abel had been born, and fell asleep for the rest of the day.

The store door opened and she heard Ellie's hesitant footsteps walk across the hardwood floor, then open the office door slowly.

"Hi," She offered.

"Here," Charlotte grabbed the envelope from her desk and held it above her head for Ellie to take.

"What's this?"

"Your last pay check," she replied nonchalantly, grouping papers together in neat stacks and filing them away in the respective places.

"My-? You're firing me?"

"Yes. I can't stand to look at you right now."

Ellie gasped hard. "You - You can't do this!" She shouted in frustration.

"I paid your vacation days and there's a letter of reference for your next employee. I think that's more than fair."

"Fair?" Ellie spluttered.

Charlotte whirled around and glared at the blonde. "You're an adult now, Ellie. I told you there'd be consequences and this is one of them."

"You can't fire me, I'm all you have at this store, I _know_ this store."

"Are you still here?" She huffed icily.

"I'm going to speak to my Dad about this."

Charlotte smirked. "This business is not operated by SAMCRO. It's _mine_."

* * *

"And then, she had the audacity to act as if I was in the wrong for firing her! Honestly!" Charlotte sat cross legged in front of her father's grave, talking direct to his tombstone like he was sitting there in front of her. She picked at the weeds crowding the slightly weathered rock.

Silence.

She liked the silence, liked that he didn't respond to her. She knew that when she heard him talking back to her, answering her, offering her advice that only then would she have well and truly lost her mind.

* * *

"Jax, you gotta do something, Ellie needs that job," Opie reasoned.

"Bro, seriously, think about the chain of events leading up to this. Charlotte didn't just fire her for some stupid off-the-cuff reason."

"She's jealous – jealousy isn't a stupid reason?"

Jax sighed and leant his oily hands against the hood of the car. "Ope, were you actually here the other day? Charlotte's always been ... sensitive about this but she _lost_ it. Chibs too. It's taking its toll on him."

Opie pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed heavily. "Yeah, I know, sorry I wasn't thinking straight. It's just – never mind."

Opie went to walk off but Jax hollered for him to come back. He did, reluctantly and spoke again.

"Ellie was – Ellie's my little girl, y'know? I missed a huge part of her life when I was in Chino and now...Now I just want to give her everything."

"I know. But she's an adult, she has to figure things out for herself now. Deal with consequences and the all the other shit we responsible adults do." Jax smiled.

* * *

Charlotte got a call in the morning from Jax that Tara had gone into labour, but with Ellie gone and her replacement, Harrison still learning how the till worked, on top of all the recent days she had taken off she really couldn't afford to hold Tara's hand. After work she jogged to the florists down the road and got the nicest and biggest bunch of flowers that was left on the shelf and sped over to St. Thomas's.

She found the hospital room with ease, and knocked lightly on the door before peeking her head round the door. Tara was sitting in bed, holding her new baby boy in a white blanket and Jax was sitting on the bed.

Charlotte mouthed a 'hello' so as to not wake the baby and tiptoed over to the bed and peered at the tiny face in the blanket.

"Oh my God look at all his hair!" Charlotte dumped the flowers on the nightstand with the other bunches and cards of well wishes before accepting her new nephew. "Have you thought of a name, yet?" she asked flipping her hair over her shoulder and taking the visitor's chair.

"Aiden," Tara replied. "Aiden Jack Charles."

Charlotte was making baby cooing noises, commenting on Aiden's bright eyes, his full head of blonde hair and his long fingers while Jax left to get a drink from the cafeteria. By the time Aiden was bored of staring at Charlotte and he closed his eyes, Tara had closed her eyes too.

* * *

The door opening woke Tara out of her slumber and Jax appeared with a small cardboard tray with 3 coffees.

"Did Charlotte leave already?" Tara asked sipping on her drink.

"What?" Jax asked and turned around looking around the room. Charlotte wasn't there and neither was-

"Aiden!" Tara called out in a panicked voice, looking around and under her bed as if he had magically crawled there. "Oh my God where is he!"

"Hey, calm down, okay? Not like he upped and walked outta here." Jax opened the door and looked up and down the hallway for Charlotte. Goddamnit where had she gone? He'd lost a Son before and he was beginning to feel that heavy pressure on his chest like when he saw Abel being sped away on the boat by Cameron.

"No but somebody else can," She quipped.

Five seconds later Charlotte reappeared with Aiden in her arms. "Hey, I put some water in the vase for you." She breezed in like nothing happened and put the half full vase on the nightstand.

"Give him to me," Tara held out her arms. "Give him to me, now."

Charlotte did as requested and Tara practically snatched Aiden from her. She felt the atmosphere in the room change as Tara shifted away from her and Jax was giving Tara an awkward stare.

"I'm going to head out, leave you to get some rest. Chibs is probably home by now and trying to turn the oven on." She gave a nervous laugh and reached up to give Jax a kiss on his cheek before leaving. "Congrats."

"I know you're tired but what the hell was that?" Jax asked when Charlotte had left.

"You thought she'd taken him too. I saw the look on your face when you couldn't see them."

"Yeah, it flashed through my mind for all of two seconds, but there's no reason to make her feel uncomfortable when she walked back in."

* * *

"Thinking of heading to see Bradley tomorrow." Jax announced.

"Alone?" Tig asked, popping his sunglasses on to protect the sun aggravating his hangover.

Jax shrugged. "Was going to take Charlie too. Think she needs to get out of here for a little while."

"Good idea." Bobby nodded and looked over his shoulder. "I think Chibs and Ope need to talk about this."

"Talk or 'talk'?" Tig asked. It was better asking questions than answering in his current fragile state.

"Talk," Jax settled it, "There's something there but it's not animosity."

Tig rolled his eyes and left the picnic table outside. "You two stay here with your dictionary of big words, I'm going in for some breakfast and pussy. And not necessarily in that order either."

* * *

"Why're you taking your iPod?" Jax asked.

"It's like a 2 hour drive and it's not like we can have an intelligent conversation on the ride over, either." Charlotte replied slipping into her leather jacket. It was a vintage one of Gemma's and it made her look way more bad ass than she actually was.

"Whatever. Let's go. We're late already, you spent way too long doing your hair. Which by the way is going to get messed up by the helmet and wind anyway."

"Yeah, I know." Charlotte pointed to Jax's own messed up hair that had happened on the short journey to her house.

"Hey, babe, we're going now." Charlotte spoke in a quiet voice, leaning over Chibs who was sprawled out on the couch, an arm over his eyes.

"Yeah," He grunted.

"If you get hungry Lyla said she was doing lunch for one o'clock. Love you, bye." She gave him a kiss on hs cheek and was met by another grunt at which she laughed at.

"I'm too old for this shit," he mumbled.

"I know, you say that every Saturday." She ran her knuckles gently across his cheek and left with Jax.

"Be safe!" They heard him yell before closing the door.

* * *

After being patted down twice, and being patted down in private crevices, Jax and Charlotte were finally let through to the visitor's room. Bradley was sitting in the far right corner, passing the time by reading a book, the natural sunlight highlighting the 'SAMCRO' tattoo on his neck; solid black, thick lettering went from one ear to the other. His dark skin looked even darker against the orange of the prison jumpsuit.

"Jackson!" Bradley stood and the two shook hands. "Good to see you, man, had no idea you were coming down. Is this for me?" He asked, pointing to Charlotte.

"Shit, sure, take her outta my hair." Jax played along.

"You think you could handle me, Bradley?"

"Probably not. You're a little crazy." He smiled as he shook her hand; they couldn't get any closer or the guards would suspect 'illegal substances' were being passed from one to the other.

"What's this?" Jax asked, pointing to a huge bruise on Bradley's cheek.

"Just a basketball game that got out of hand. Nothin' we can't handle in here."

The two men looked at each other like Charlotte wasn't there and she felt a little out of place. They probably had Club business they needed to talk about but couldn't with her there.

They stayed until they were forced out by the Prison Guards, by which point it was early afternoon.

"All this riding is making me hungry," Charlotte whined. Jax rolled his eyes but concurred with her. There was a pizza place in the nearby town that Jax drove them to. The place wasn't that busy, having just missed the lunch rush.

When their pizza arrived they both dug in, and didn't speak until they were both stuffed, like their crust had been.

"Thanks," Charlotte said, washing her pizza down with a beer. "For the other day."

"Nah, stop," he cut her short, waving his hand to silence her, "I'm your brother, that's what I'm here for."

Charlotte smiled. She grabbed a napkin from the holder on their table and reached forward, wiping away pizza sauce from Jax's mouth.


	6. Chapter 6

**Yes, I am alive. Yes, I have updated. Enjoy!**

Thanksgiving gave way to one of the coldest Winter's on record in Charming. A thick, white blanket covered the small town all through December; Fresh snow and ice covered every available surface every single morning. Streets were deserted, cars that had skidded softly into lamp posts laid dormant and abandoned until it was safe to retrieve them. The Clubhouse proved a safe haven; it was a lot easier to beat the Winter blues when there was hot food and company on tap.

Christmas came and went in a flash of wrapping paper, children screaming, another momentous turkey dinner and crashing out on the sofa after eating too much sugary foods. The snow finally let up in early January, the sun came out and the huge snow piles melted away within days. Finally, the streets were full of cars and people and Charming breathed life again.

With the snow gone it didn't mean that the Garage was any warmer to work in. Working in fingerless gloves and three layers of clothing had left Chibs too much on the cool side all day. As soon a she got home he toed off his work boots and ran up the stairs for a hot shower. Charlotte had the heating up so high they could both wear t-shirts and be comfortable.

"I ordered pizza. Delivery within thirty minutes or that sucker's free," she ctold him as he headed back down the stairs, hair still slightly damp from his shower.

"What're we watchin'?" He picked up the huge remote that looked like it could control an aircraft, for their ridiculously large television.

"Anything funny," Charlotte flopped onto the sofa, and started chewing on a nail. "I think I broke the oven."

"Sounds better than my day, tuning up some snotty little brat's Escalade. Where do people in this town get that kind of money anyway?"

The doorbell rang and Chibs immediately forgot about the remote and the television screen as he went to the front door, more than ready for his pizza.

Three people in Sons of Anarchy Ireland cuts stared back at him., and all he could do was stare back.

"Sorry to just drop by on ya, Chibsy, but, well,"

At the sound of an Irish accent, Charlotte leant over the sofa to get a peek at the front door. She raised an eyebrow in curiosity as she could make out three SOA members at the door. The guy in the middle, a tall middle aged guy with thick jet black hair that had been gelled back, stood to the side and ushered someone forward.

"Hey, Da," she gave a small, sheepish smile.

"Kerrianne!" Chibs exclaimed and wrapped his arm around his daughter. Charlotte dropped the remote on the floor in surprise.

"You alright, love?" He continued holding her at arm's length and eyes soaking up the sight of his grown up daughter. He hadn't seen her since he'd gone over 6 years ago to find Abel.

"I'm fine, Da, I'm fine," she reassured him, pushing her hair out of her eyes. Even from way back in the living room, Charlotte could see the awkwardness. He was her Dad, but they hardly knew each other. Jimmy had been dead years, but Fiona didn't automatically think that gave them the right to fly out to California so Kerrianne could be with her Dad.

Chibs seemed to suddenly remember the guys at the door. "What's going on?" He asked. "You travelling alone?" he peered over her shoulders.

"Aye, there was an accident. Fiona didn't make it." the blonde on the far left spoke.

Kerrianne shuffled on her feet.

If Charlotte had picked up the remote control earlier, she would've dropped it again.

Kerrianne flew herself into her Dad's arms and started to cry. He looked to his brothers .

"Last night, car accident," the blonde on the left explained. "We're not treatin' it as suspicious but just in case, y'know?"

"We did the right thing, yeah?" The other blonde on the right asked.

"Yeah, thanks guys, really appreciate it. Think you can make it to the Clubhouse without gettin' into trouble?"

All three smirked and nodded, turning to leave in the unmarked black van.

Charlotte had been standing awkwardly near the living room entrance, and decided to make herself useful by closing the front door as Chibs bought Kerrianne in more into the house.

"I'm sorry, I didn't really want to come, but," Kerrianne paused and Charlotte could see the disappointed look on Chibs' face, "But I knew it'd be safe here."

"'Course, 'course you're always safe here," he kissed the top of her head.

The doorbell rang and Charlotte jumped before opening it and getting the pizza from the delivery guy.

"Hungry?"

* * *

Kerrianne had eaten most of the pizza, no doubt famished from the journey or comfort eating for the death of her mother. She was holding up well, relaying the events of the last 48 hours to her Dad, and then answering his never ending questions about what she had been doing for the past 6 years. Charlotte had retreated upstairs a short while ago, doing her chores slowly as to give some the duo downstairs some time alone.

Awkward did not describe the way that Charlotte felt. She'd never met Kerrianne before, and she was slightly put out that Chibs didn't introduce them properly, but then again it was an extreme situation that she found herself in over here. Just because Fiona had been a psychotic bitch, didn't mean Kerrianne was too.

He had no idea what Charlotte was doing upstairs, he could hear her move from one end of the house to the other, but he hoped she would hurry up. Kerrianne was his daughter, would always be his little girl, but she was almost 21 now - almost legal to drink - and he barely knew a thing about her. That's why he couldn't stop asking her questions, he wanted to know every detail of her life so he felt that little bit closer to her. He knew he was being annoying and she kept unsuccessfully trying to hide her yawns behind her hand.

Charlotte entered the kitchen and it was horribly silent.

"I, uh, I made a bed up for you, top of the stairs second right," she addressed the younger girl, "There's extra blankets and towels if you want to shower, bathroom's the third door along. I put out some pajama shorts and an old t-shirt. I wasn't sure how much you bought with you..."

And the mention of the word shower Kerrianne's eyes lit up and she slipped off the bar stool quietly. "I'm gonna take a shower." As she walked past Charlotte out the kitchen, she said a quiet thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, sorry for the very few and far between updates; I have my chapters mapped out and there is an end-game it's just finding time and motivation to write. In this chapter, all medical knowledge and reasoning flies out the window to make it work in Fiction land.**

The past few weeks had flown by; before anybody knew it, Valentine's Day was fast approaching them. Kerrianne was still staying with her father and Charlotte, and showed no signs to be leaving anytime soon.

Kerrianne spent most of her days with Tara, helping her look after the three young boys. Charlotte would drop her off at Tara's before heading to work (both thankful it was only a 5 minute car ride as there was always an awkward silence). Nobody could recall how the routine started, but it was one which suited everyone. Kerrianne was busy, Charlotte could work, Tara got help and Chibs always knew where his daughter was.

Tara worked three days a week at the hospital, mainly consultancy work. On these days Kerrianne found herself at the Clubhouse with the three boys and on one occasion, sitting on a picnic bench with Gemma.

Kerrianne had heard some stories about Gemma from her mother, and didn't feel entirely comfortable being with her. It must've showed, as Gemma spoke to her.

"I don't bite."

Kerrianne looked up.

"Well, unless you make me." Gemma smirked.

Seconds later Charlotte pulled into the lot, driving straight down to the garage. Bobby met her and after a quick conversation he popped open the hood and started work on her engine.

Gemma watched Kerrianne, watching the exchange between Bobby and Charlotte.

"She loves him, y'know. He loves her back twice as much."

"Bobby?"

Gemma rolled her eyes. "Does all that hair on top of your head shrink your brain? Your father; Those two are crazy but they're crazy together."

Kerrianne picked at some lint on her jeans. "They've been together for ages. He doesn't stop talking about her. How come they're not married?"

Gemma's eyebrows raised slightly. "Kinda hard to get married when he was already legally married to someone else. Fiona never gave him a divorce."

Kerrianne's face said it all.

"Oh dear, sweetheart," Gemma reached across the table and gently took Kerrianne's chin in her hand, "Do I need to tell you some home truths?"

"Hey, are you two okay?" Charlotte appeared suddenly at the side of them, although her question was more so directed to Kerrianne. Somehow she had missed the two of them sitting on the bench as she pulled into the lot, but when she did notice them she immediately went over. Kerrianne looked less than impressed with something Gemma had said.

"Oh yeah, we're fine." Gemma stood. "I'll see you around, sweetheart," she smiled at the younger woman.

"Sorry." Charlotte said when Gemma had gone.

"It's fine. I gotta go." Kerrianne shook her head and slinked into the Clubhouse.

* * *

Talk between Charlotte and Kerrianne had always been minimal since she arrived, but things were gradually progressing. The other night they had even had a conversation that lasted more than two sentences. Chibs didn't notice; he didn't notice anything anymore. He was still on Cloud 9 at having his 'two girls' - as he always called them - under one roof.

Charlotte knocked on Kerrianne's door, and entered. As she did, the younger woman stuffed something under legs where she sat on the bed.

"Washing," Charlotte offered and stepped inside the room to place it on her dresser. Kerrianne had bought little more than a rucksack's worth of clothes from Ireland. Chibs had forked over some cash to buy her more, but still what she had barely filled half the dresser, and the closet housed a mere 3 pairs of shoes.

"You don't have to do that y'know, I can do my own," Kerrianne stated.

Charlotte though for a few seconds. "Yeah, sure, okay," she shrugged a little and went to leave the room. The less clothes she had to wash the better!

"And don't make my bed anymore, either, you're not running a hotel."

Charlotte paused on her way out. Fair enough on the laundry, but now Kerrianne's tone of voice was all bratty and unappreciative.

"I'm just trying to make you welcome." Charlotte explained.

"Don't. You're not my mother."

Charlotte slammed the door shut. "No, I'm not, and I'm glad; she was a psychotic, evil bitch who made Chibs miserable and raised you to be an ungrateful brat." She quickly snactched whatever Kerrianne had previously tucked under her legs.

"Don't you even think about leaving here without saying goodbye to your Father." Charlotte waved the envelope of money in Kerrianne's face. She guessed she must've saved every bit Chibs (and anybody else who felt pity on her) had given her. "You have no idea how much he loves you, how much he needs you to be here."

"You have no idea what it's like!" Kerrianne made a swipe for the money but failed.

"You're not the only person in the whole world who lost a parent! I lost my Dad suddenly when I was thirteen years old; I didn't have a mother to go to. You actually have a parent who wants you, Kerrianne, don't fuck it up."

Charlotte left, taking the money with her, slamming the door shut. Kerrianne fell to the bed and sobbed herself into sleep.

* * *

"Here she is!" Chibs greeted as Kerrianne hovered in the kitchen doorway. "Have a good day, sweetheart?"

Kerrianne nodded, eyes boring into Charlotte as she flitted around the kitchen - a blur of grabbing plates and cutlery, serving up dinner and loading the dishwasher simultaneously. Charlotte never looked at her and judging by her Dad recounting a funny story, Kerrianne detected Charlotte hadn't grassed on her about the envelope of money. Why wouldn't she? Kerrianne wasn't naive enough to know there some awkwardness between them, it would've been easy to rat her out to Chibs and send her back to Ireland.

All through dinner Chibs led the conversation as he always did with those two around. Even though the two ladies sat opposite each other Charlotte refused to meet Kerrianne's eyes and it pissed her off.

"You still going out this Sunday?"

"Huh?" Kerrianne asked.

"Shopping? Thought all you girls were going out?"

Charlotte nodded. "Tara needs baby stuff." She stabbed a piece of pasta with her fork like it had done her wrong.

"What about you, you need anything else, sweetheart?" Chibs gently nudged his daughter.

Charlotte finally looked to the younger woman and glared.

"I could do with some things," Kerrianne agreed. Charlotte zoned out as they started talking money and created a shopping list. This Sunday was going to be hell.

* * *

They took Tara's 'Soccer Mom' van to take the 5 ladies shopping. Gemma drove with Tara in the passenger seat, Kerrianne and Charlotte ended up in the middle row and Lyla sprawled out in the back.

Lyla and Kerrianne were getting on famously, and with Gemma and Tara talking up front Charlotte spent the ride in silence, as she did most of the day.

"Hey," Gemma banged into Charlotte accidentally on purpose as she was browsing a clearance rail. "You're being horribly quiet today. How's things?"

Charlotte shrugged, "I'm fine."

A cacophony of laughter raised in the air; it was Tara and Kerrianne laughing at an ugly zebra pink printed hat Lyla had put on.

"She's a sweet girl." Gemma offered.

"She's too much like her mother," Charlotte countered. "Caught her with an envelope stashed full of money, she was going to run away."

"Well, you need to keep her close. Take her under your wing, raise her right. She's where she belongs, with the Club, in Charming. Keep her here and keep her safe." Gemma squeezed Charlotte's arm and kissed the side of her head before waltzing to the shoe section in the discount store.

They'd been shopping all day in Lodi; they'd exhausted every shop and stopped at every cafe for either a coffee, a snack, or lunch. It was late afternoon when everybody finally had had enough. They were walking down main street, laden with bags, to where they had parked the car at the end of the street.

"Fuck, guys, can we stop for a second?" Charlotte huffed and slowed to a halt, half dropping half placing her bags to the ground and bent over with her hands on her legs.

"We're almost there," Lyla said.

"I think I've got stitch," Charlotte winced and held her side.

"I'm twice as old as you and carrying twice as many bags. Quit your bitchin' and let's move it." Gemma ordered.

"Fuck," Charlotte cursed again and started picking up her bags, only to drop them again as the pain shot through her side this time, but it was so bad shadows danced in front of her eyes. "Jesus!" She breathed.

"You don't look so good." Kerrianne noticed her pale face. No sooner had she said it, Charlotte fell to the floor, her head smacking the concrete floor. Tara was over her in seconds, checking signs and the cut on her head.

* * *

By the time Chibs and the guys got to the hospital, it had been established Charlotte's appendix had ruptured. After Chibs poked his head into her room where she was still sleeping from surgery he found Kerrianne crying on a horrible looking blue plastic chair. He bent down in front of her and took hold of her hands lightly. She was trembling.

"Is she - is she okay?"

"Of course she is," Chibs gave a small smile, "She's a tough cookie to crumble...or something like that anyway."

"You should've seen the way she fell - like a sack of potatoes - her head whacked against the floor - I was so scared!"

"I know, I was scared too when I got the call - but Doctor's have removed her appendix and she's fine. We can take her home tomorrow, hopefully."

Kerrianne remained silent for a little while before speaking again.

"You love her."

"I do, very much."

"She loves you too. I've seen the way she looks at you. Like she's scared of loosing you."

Chibs was going to say something but a Doctor appeared beside him,.

"Mr. Telford?" The Doctor looked to his clipboard briefly, "You've been identified as Charlotte's partner, is that correct?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Could I speak with you a moment please? In private?" he quickly glanced around the hallway littered with people in various degrees of leather apparrel.

Chibs stood up. "Anything you have to say, you can say it in front of everybody here." As if by magic, everyone in the hallway had heard the conversation and started congregating towards the Doctor.

The Doctor shrugged one shoulder. "Okay." He had a tonne of paperwork to do, and his son's first baseball game started in less than 2 hours - he'd broadcast the news to the world if it meant he could leave the hospital on time tonight. He checked his notes again.

"Because Miss Anderson's appendix ruptured, we did some blood tests during her surgery to determine the level of harmful toxins it may have flushed into her bloodstream."

"Harmful toxins?"

"The toxin levels came back at a very good rate, normally with just a mild dosage of antibiotics they will disappear in no time at all. However, with Miss Anderson being pregnant, she cannot take the level of antibiotics I had wished her too, and therefore her recovery will take a little longer. I'd like her to stay in the hospital for at least another week."

"Pregnant?"

Jax would never forget the look on Chibs' face.


End file.
